


Redemption

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Redemption

Title: Redemption  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 5  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #167: Redemption  
Warning(s): Other than for an unimaginative title and summary? None.  
A/N: Harry and Severus find redemption together.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Redemption

~

When the knock came, Severus growled. Flinging the door open to glare at the intruder, Severus blinked, surprised. “Potter?”

“May I come in?”

Hesitating briefly, Severus finally stepped aside.

“Thanks for seeing me.”

Severus inclined his head. “I owe you,” he said baldly.

Potter smiled. “I owe you for far more.”

“You saved my life,” Severus snapped. “I owe you a life debt. Are you here to redeem it?”

“In a way.” Potter sighed. “May I sit?”

Severus gestured and when they were both seated, Potter said, “I need your help.”

Severus closed his eyes. He’d heard those words before.

~

A moment later, Severus’ eyes sprung open. Potter had leaned across and was clasping his arm. “You don’t have to.”

Severus laughed, a bitter sound. “Yes, I do.”

Potter shook his head. “It’s your choice, Snape. You _can_ say no.”

“Indeed.” With difficulty, Severus shifted away from the warmth of Potter’s hand. “Tell me.”

“They’ve asked me to assist with the war memorial.” Potter sighed. “Normally I’d have said no, but they plan to have a place for my mum, and...”

“Lily?” Severus blinked.

“She’s special.”

Severus bit his tongue. “She...was.” _As are you_. “Very well.”

“You’ll help?”

“Yes.”

~

Collating memories with Potter was agonizing. Aroused by their intimate contact, Severus sometimes barely made it home before having to wank himself to relief.

He’d volunteered his memories of Lily. Unfortunately, Potter’s memories were inaccessible; Severus utilized all of his Legilimency skills to extract them.

“Dementors,” Potter said. “I hear Mum when I’m attacked by Dementors.”

“Contemplate Dementors, then,” Severus murmured. “ _Legilimens._ ”

_Writhing bodies, Potter arching as someone fucked him._

“Charlie!” he cried.

Flummoxed, Severus exited the memory.

“Thought I was gonna die that night,” Potter mumbled. “Sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Severus ignored Potter’s speculative look.

~

Soon, Severus couldn’t search Potter’s mind without finding sensual images. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought Potter was deliberately flaunting his every exploit.

“Once more,” Potter said, after a long session. “I’ve more memories.”

“Of something other than sex?” Severus deadpanned.

“That only happens around you,” Potter mumbled.

“Indeed?” Severus leaned forward. “Why is that, Potter?”

“I can’t help it.” Potter flushed. “Ever since I got your memories...”

“I can Obliviate you.”

“No!” Potter clasped his hand. “I know it’s a sacrifice, but couldn’t we...?”

_Sacrifice?_ Severus stared into Potter’s eyes, seeing redemption. “Actually, I believe we could.”

~

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry whispered.   Severus nodded. Lily, looking as he remembered her, was smiling, her image waving at them. He liked to think she had forgiven him his transgressions, but he would never be sure.

“I think she would’ve been pleased for us,” Harry continued.

“Perhaps,” Severus allowed, tightening his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“She would want to see me happy,” Harry said. “And I am. You make me happy.”

“Indeed. The feeling is mutual.”

Harry grinned. “Romantic bastard,” he teased.

Severus smirked. “I try.” As Lily’s image watched, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. Redemption was his.

~


End file.
